With the development of the display technology, resolution of a display panels become higher and higher, and the high resolution of the display panel results in large amount of data of an image displayed on the display panel, making the transmission difficult. In order to solve the problem of difficult transmission due to large amount of image data caused by the high resolution of the display panel, related art provides Bright View III (BV3 for short) display panel.